If we were a movie
by Broken in silence
Summary: Do you like movies? because I like movies...but now where is the movie exactly?
1. Chapter 1

_**I own nothing all Characters belong to the CW and L.J. Smith**_

_**AN- I don't how to feel about this one but its something that came to me…so I hope this is liked...**_

Damon saw the little witch enter the Mystic grill obviously upset about something, he watched her slump down into a booth removing the black pea coat that was hiding her enchanting body. Damon was attracted to beautiful things and danger and Bonnie was beautiful and often times dangerous and he absolutely loved that about her, only he didn't even realize or understand it himself.

Grabbing the tequila bottle with one hand and making what bitterness that remains in his double-shot glass disappear. he decides the little witch could use some company, and he became tired of drinking alone the first five shoots in. he thanks whoever he still believed in for her arrival.

Approaching the table he took a moment to adjust his view of her, the black thigh-high dress she wore made him shallowly notice every curvaceous attribute of her body, lovely round breast and sharply hips, that made his hands anxious to explore. Exhaling Damon took a seat smirking at the green-eyed girl who made no effort to shoo him away like normal even with there mutual understating they had for each other now.

"What's got you down, witchy"

"What do you care?"

"I don't really, but maybe I can help"

"How so?"

"I don't know yet, tell Doctor Salvatore what's wrong. And we'll go from there"

Damon sled the tequila bottle in front of Bonnie, who took it slowly sliding her slender fingers down the side of the smooth glass bottle, before drinking it like a pro.

Two hours pass and Bonnie and Damon continue to drink themselves under the table, although it was a lot harder for the vampire to get drunk but that clearly didn't stop him from trying. The vampire and witch were now comfortably shoulder to shoulder laughing and flirting. Taking a moment to just make eye-contact, Damon stared those strikingly blue eyes into her Greens that had a tent that mirrors gold.

"You wanna get out of here?"

"I'd like that" Bonnie smiled as she took Damon's hand leaving the mystic grill happily drunk off her ass.

Damon and Bonnie tripped through the door of his bed room roaming hands and darkness surrounded them as they continued to kiss feverishly knocking over the lap as Damon reached to turn on the wall light, while never removing his lips from hers, he run the tips of his finger-nails underneath her dress and down cinnamon thighs pressing his pale marble fingers into her skin roughly he ripped at her panties his two fingers nipping at her clitoris, making the sweetest moans he's ever heard escape her lips.

Damon tossed Bonnie up on the dresser by her ass assaulting her with his mouth and tongue, entangling his fingers through her hair moving from her lips to her neck, Bonnie gripped the dresser her hand gliding across the waxy surface finally landing at his shirt ripping it open, a gorgeous perfect design of a man stood before her, broad shoulders, six pack abs that had a faint trail of hair she tickled with her fingers, while placing hard and unforgiving kisses down his chest and across his nipples she bit him and he loved it, her teeth in his flesh. Damon grabbed each wrist turning the tables on her.

Her skin was hot and that burned him up inside, the heat that pumped from her body has his hands removed items of clothing from her exposing just how beautiful every inch of her was. Damon happily focused his attention on her supple breast, harden nipples that he enjoyed with his tongue feasting, while he pressed his still covered erection in-between her thighs… she thought that was a little unfair. He was teasing her really.

Bonnie hooked her leg around his stiff leg, as he slowly slid two of his fingers inside her. She was tight. Wet. And warm. She blushed slightly at how wet she was, he was wowed at how much her body responded to his body, his touch. Bonnie and Damon smiled at each other as she stroked him back moving the tips of her fingers across the head of his cock and down the shaft he was hard in her hands so full and willing and ready to go.

Bonnie saw the camera already aimed at his bed. "Lets make a movie"she nibbled in his ear.

"Are you sure, about that?" Damon asked placing kisses down her neck, kisses that bruised the skin with how hard he sucked he was marking her possessively.

"Yes" She smiled elated, her eyes trained on his.

Bonnie turned the camera on, pushing Damon down on the bed straddling him quickly in the sitting position, Damon held her close as she further arched her back for him to fit every inch of his generously endowed dick into her wet walls, Damon quickly switched there bodies, with a swift thrust of his hips he glided his throbbing dick into her rhythmically, Damon fucked into her warm and sticky center, she arched her back to allow him deeper and deeper. she was pulling him closer with every thrust that bucked her inside and out.

The heat bursting from them could set the whole Salvatore manor ablaze. Damon was fucking her like he had something to prove and she was moaning and gasping pulling at his hair and scratching his spine, catching his hissing kisses that felt of fang and tongue.

Damon can feel that Bonnie is close to Cuming, because he feels her bite down into his shoulder blade along with the tighten muscles that surround his cock, which brings Damon to his peek. Bonnie Cums. And its like tingles that curls her toes releasing the greatest orgasm she's ever had.

Followed by Damon who shoots his load dangerously biting her. The sensation to bite her. The sweetest taste of blood and the thundering release of his semen push Damon to the brick.

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be, I rather liked it" Damon smirks at the kinkiness that the little witch has.

Bonnie gasps to catch her breath. "I can't believe, we just did that"

Damon rolls off of her, rubbing his hand up and down his chest smirking. "well, we did and we got it all on camera too"

Bonnie crawls up the bed smiling she shuts-off the camera. Falling back on the bed laying her head on Damon's chest. "Are you thirsty?" He caresses her shoulder blade, dancing his fingertips across her skin. "No, but I could eat"

"I could make you something, if you want?" Damon asked nonchalant.

"Uhh, actually I think I should get going" they were feeling a little to couplely and she didn't like that, very much. The complexity of there relationship was to much, to sort out in this one night.

Bonnie dresses quickly heading for the door. "Hey, can I trust you too get rid of that"

"Yep, of course you can…judgy"

Bonnie leaves, and Damon downloads the footage onto his computer he doesn't know why he just didn't erase it but he puts the DVD, into a pile of other DVD's…forgetting all about it.

* * *

3 months, two weeks and five days since Bonnie and Damon made a movie.

Bonnie hears this obnoxious banging at her front door, which had no intention of stopping. Bonnie swung the door open irritated.

"what! what do you want?"

"We have a problem"

"Of what kind?"

Damon clears the larch in his throat. "Remember that little movie we-" Bonnie slams her hand over his lips pushing him further onto the porch. "Yeah, what about it?"

"Its missing"

"Missing as in gone"

"Is there any other way to be missing, that I don't know about" He asks sarcastically.

"How can the movie be missing if you-" Bonnie the wrinkle folds on her brow. "You told me, you got rid of it" Damon smirks slyly exhaling.

"I lied, I'm a liar" Bonnie wants to throttle him right now throwing her hands over her face. "I thought you might get nostalgic and wanna see again"

"Well, you were wrong" Bonnie says through clenched teeth. "Okay, we have to find that video, before anybody sees it"

"Of course we do" Damon says coyly he wasn't all that concerned about people seeing the DVD, he was rather proud of what they did.

"Where is the last place you remember seeing it?"

"I sort of throw it with our collection of DVD's"

"What kind of idiot! puts that kind of movie, in with other movie's"

"What kind of idiot! trust me to get rid of it" Damon bit back.

"Right, so its my fault that you just couldn't get rid of it" Bonnie takes a seat on the bench in front of her picture window exasperated. "How did I let you get me into this?" Damon frowns. "Hey!" Damon takes the spot next to her setting very closely.

"It was all your idea, I remember clearly you asking, I mean begging for us to make a movie"

"There was no begging"

"There was a little begging, at the grill" Damon nods tauntingly.

"Hold on, lets take a trip back to reality, I was upset and you took advantage of me"

"You didn't seem to mind" Damon says brushing his lips against her ear.

Bonnie shrugs as this chill runs down her back because it was true she truly enjoyed their sexscapades. Bonnie moves across the porch putting distance between them.

"Okay, enough with the foreplay. We have to find that movie"

"I'm right behind you"

Bonnie smirks turning on her hills leaving the porch before Damon who exhales smirking happily at watching her…finding this movie was going to be fun…


	2. Chapter 2

_**I own nothing all characters belong to the CW and L.J. Smith**_

_**A/N- I suck, I know that now… and I'm trying to get my mojo back so I started with this story, as a practice…. "Review" they help in keeping writers going, right now my muse is sleeping. lol**_

_**Chapter- Pretending is the name of the game….**_

Stefan comes upon Damon and Bonnie in the living room a shocking sight to say the least, but he figures Bonnie had to be here about Elena.

"Hey, we need to talk about what I found-"

"It was her idea" Damon blurts out guilty looking at Bonnie, who squinted at him annoyed. "Her idea, what are you talking about?

"Nothing, what are you talking about Stefan?" Damon tries to play coy with his brother.

"Okay weird, but Elena found out where she wants her party"

Damon laughs exhaling the air from his lungs smirking. " Do I , even remotely want to know?"

"Well-" Bonnie slams her hands over Damon's mouth.

"No!" Bonnie blurts.

Stefan just shakes his head leaving, Damon waits until he hears Stefan leave completely.

"Phew. Dodged a bullet there…" Damon wipes the fake sweat from his forehead.

"Yeah Damon!, Stefan wasn't suspicious at all" she rolls her eyes sarcastically. Damon watches Bonnie look through the DVD's. He watched her intensely, flashes of that night often play in his mind even when he's running through other girls who mean nothing to him… he manages to picture her face, its no longer Elena who peeks through in every women two faces linger on Damon one on his mind and the other on his heart. "Do you regret it?" He keeps his arms close to his chest crossed.

Bonnie scoffs a little because he has a habit of just blurting things out. "What do you think?" Keeping a steady pace of looking through the Movie collection.

"I have an idea, but I want you to say it"

Bonnie just aimlessly moves her neck and shoulders like she's actually thinking about her answer…but she opts for changing the subject.

"Can you imagine if the wrong person watches that video, of you and me…you and me" she laughs a tawdry laugh that it confuses Damon. He clenches his fist as if his feelings were hurt .

What's so damned wrong with women like Bonnie or Elena actually choosing to be with him…

"lets just hurry-up and find this movie, and pray to God nobody saw it"

Damon tightens his Jaw, as he shifted his body weight from one leg to the other shrugging his shoulder. He was still silent, thinking of the right words that wouldn't make him sound to needy or that he cared at all what she thought of their tryst,

when he really did. Absolutely care.

"Are you that embarrassed , that you were actually with me?" He tries to play up disinterest.

Bonnie considers lying to him but his voice had this sincerity to it that confused her because he isn't suppose to be the one upset_…"Damn" _him for getting her to acknowledge the fact, that she had the best night of life with him, it was amazing he was amazing.

"Honestly, No…I'm surprised at how much I enjoyed what we did" Bonnie says with a slight smile- she made sure not to make eye-contact with Damon, she already could feel his ego suffocating the room.

Damon plasters this smile that almost breaks his face because he liked that they could at least be honest with each other.

"We were pretty awesome, and we can be again"

Damon walks up on Bonnie seductively he captured her in his brilliant blue orbs, which made Bonnie catch her breath; it was shocking how much he had this effect on her, Damon lowered his lips to her exposed buttery shoulder blade kissing gently.

Bonnie exposes her neck, because she knows where this is headed. "What about Stefan?" She asks as his tongue makes her quiver underneath it, she can't believe she's giving-in again this time under a sober mind…

"He's out, he'll be gone for awhile" Damon speaks against her soft skin.

For a man whose suppose to be in love with someone else you wouldn't know it, especially compared to the way he treats his other bed buddies they were throw ways, nothings he wouldn't give a second thought too…

but with Bonnie he's gentle and sweet but he's never been this gentle with a women especially with women he didn't care about.

What made Bonnie special? she was simply unforgettable.

Bonnie lets him glide his fingers up her thighs and down her back as he cups her ass. Damon stared at her so completely captivated…and before either of them knows what's happening shoes are kicked off, shirts thrown down and pants slide until theirs nothing but nakedness and flames of passion.

And when its over Bonnie nor Damon seem to regret what's happened. Laying on the floor partly covered by the blanket from the leather sofa.

The DVD's they were looking at earlier were sprawled on the floor beside them and underneath them.

"We should probably hurry up and find that DVD, can't be that hard to find one little movie,.. is it any of these, " Bonnie picks up two the movies on the side of her.

Damon scratches his face. "Nope"

"What's with you…you look like your constipated"

"I have a confession or two"

"You Damon Salvatore, confessing! it's a official I have to send Satan a Christmas sweater because hell halt frozen over"

Damon gives her a disarming frown that as if he were hurt. "Hey! I'm capable of telling the truth"

"Only when it suits you…" Damon smiles at her- he can't believe it but she isn't in a illuminated state when it comes to him. If one thing were true its that she definitely knows who truly lies underneath all of Damon's charm and good-looks… someone or thing capable of almost anything.

She wasn't expecting much in-fact she wasn't expecting anything from Damon. And Damon knew it and that's why he didn't feel the need to lie all the time about what he truly was.

"Okay true…"

"So, what's this big confession?"

"Ahh, well, eh…" He doesn't know which confession to start with. Bonnie puffs her jaws. "Well color me surprised… Damon Salvatore, at a loss for words, I guess pigs just started flying"

"Your not funny, I'm tryin' but serious here" Damon couldn't believe the words serious and him just went in the same sentence and the words came from his own mouth.

Bonnie smiles pouting because he was adorably cute. "I'm sorry, please continue"

"Okay, well there are two DVD's"

"What!" she shot-up from her flat position.

Bonnie rubs her forehead as if she had a migraine but manages to stay calm. "Why!…exactly are there two?" now laying flat again.

"Because I was the one who was… never mind, I like you Bennett, we're complicated and I think that… can make for a lot of fun" Damon rolled onto his elbow looking at Bonnie, who laid flat on her back with Damon's left arm draped across her breast.

"Your crazy, this whole damn situation makes no sense" Bonnie smiles caressing his arm lightly. "I say the crazier the better" Damon lays soft ardent kisses down the side of her neck…Bonnie giggles because it's her spot and she's getting all hot and bothered again. They are so enthralled with each other that Damon's supernatural ability don't pick up on Elena and Stefan entering the house…

Stefan clears his throat…. Breaking Bonnie's and Damon Passionate embrace.

"Hey, Umm I can explain…this" Bonnie stammers out covering herself better with her shirt and not Damon's arm quickly.

"Its not what it looks like" Bonnie says quickly that's the only logical thought to her at the moment…but clearly a blind man could tell what this was.

"Well… it looks like you two are naked" Stefan says turning his head and eyes up at the ceiling.

Damon nods. "Yep, its exactly what it looks like" he smiles smug.

"When, Why, How did this happen?" Elena asks almost frantic, nobodies really sure what's got her this bothered is it because of Bonnie or Damon. Or both.

"Huh…I just, he…" Bonnie doesn't know how to make a coherent thought nothing sounds right in her head.

"Bonnie and I are dating" Damon spills quickly.

"What!" Bonnie whipped her head in Damon's direction, she looks stunned and surprised. "Since when?" Elena asked Skeptical in clear denial that her Best friend would be seeing _Damon of all people behind her back_. " It stared three months, we were keeping on the hush-hush" He puts his fingers to his lips.

Bonnie's face and mind are trying to catch-up with each other, Damon uses his finger to lift up her chin reconnecting her lips. A jubilant smile gloating on his face.

"Bonnie. Is this true?"

Damon wraps his arm around Bonnie's shoulder. "Of course it is, would I lie to my brother and you… Elena"

"Yes, Damon. You would" He shrugs bored with their predictable reactions. "So! Bonnie are you seeing Damon?"

"You heard the man" Bonnie say's through clenched teeth with the fakest smile she could master.

Stefan and Elena each look at Bonnie stunned. "Now, if you two don't mind we would like some privacy" Damon was faking modesty for the witches sake… Damon was more than comfortable with the human body.

Stefan and Elena turn to leave and it was their turns to pick their faces up off the floor.

"Were gonna be the topic of their every conversation"

Damon turns to Bonnie smiling and he is met with a slap to the chest. "What and the hell, why would you tell them were dating…this was just... meaningless sex"

"First, Ow! Second double Ow… _Meaningless!_ nothing is ever _meaningless _even between enemies" the air from his lips brush across hers playing a dance that made her want to kiss him. "Do you think they believed us…well you"

"Totally, their gullible like that" he says with a shrug smugly, because he didn't really give a damn if they believed him or not.

"So what now?" She nonchalantly rubs his chest trying to sooth where she had hit him, as if she actually hurt him.

Damon shrugs pretending to be disinterested a nonchalant arrogance breezed through him. "We pretend"

"Okay, we pretend until we find that-I mean those movies" She corrected herself sarcastically.

Damon winks at her smirking. "You know what this means, don't you?"

"No! what?" Bonnie looks honestly confused as she dressed while this conversation was happening.

"It means… your gonna have to be extra nice to me" Damon smiles against her shoulder blades as he nuzzles her slightly.

Bonnie turned to face him big smile in place. "Not a chance" She whispers against his lips, yet again putting space between them..

Bonnie gets on her knees, putting her hands on Damon's thighs. "Okay, so we pretend, that should be easy, because I could never actually date you"

"Oh!definitely not, I'm to complicated for commitments" He says with a smirk.

They smile at each other.

"alright call me later…so that we can find those-" Damon puts his fingers to her lips nodding his head for the doors because Stefan is now close enough to hear what their saying. "Just call me" Damon holds Bonnie by the wrist giving her a quick kiss, watching as she retreats through the French door, she didn't wanna bother with Elena or Stefan right now she'll leave that up to Damon.

Neither of them realize that they've just entered the realm where they just became real, by one simple kiss…

Damon makes his way out the doors. "We should talk about this" Stefan say's "You know Stef, I would love to have a heart to heart with you, but I have special plans with my GF…see how I did that, I abbreviated girlfriend" Damon smirked fascinated continuing his way up the stairs stopping. "Oh, its a surprise"…..


	3. Chapter 3

_**I own nothing all characters belong to the CW and L.J. Smith**_

_**A/N- I'm seriously writing other chapters but I think my muse is on hiatus...everything I'm writing sucks to me.**_

"Why did you, have me met you here?"

"I thought we could eat and come up with a plan to find our sex-tapes" There is this loud bolster in his voice.

Bonnie squirms a little looking around because the pitch of his voice got suspiciously louder around _sex-and tape_. " Maybe you should say it a little louder, I'm not sure everybody heard you"

"Don't be such a prude Bennett"

"I'm not , I just don't like everybody knowing my dirty little secret" Bonnie made it a point to look Damon from his head on down landing her eyes at his male anatomy.

Damon smirks because she's trying to imply something teasingly. "There ain't nothing small this way, sweetie" Damon said with a smile grabbing himself.

Bonnie just smirks at Damon, feeding him some of her food all nonchalant with all the normalcy in the world.

Between her feeding him. there are a couple of moments where they flirt and have unfiltered chats about anything and everything…

"I was thinking. . ."

"Oh, that's a scary thought" Bonnie eats the chucky-monkey ice-cream in front of her twisting the spoon in her mouth.

"You'll like this, After dinner we should go back to my place have some -"

Bonnie holds up her finger up shaking her head left to right. "You and I, will not be having sex, pretend or otherwise, until we find those movies" Bonnie interceded quickly and concisely .

Damon furrows his brow. "That's, that's stupid…I don't agree with that" Panic in his voice.

" I think it's a perfect idea" Bonnie glided her tongue across her teeth.

"But, I like having sex with you" Damon says taking the spoon eating her ice-cream as well.

"Think of it as motivation"

"But your plan is flawed, because I can have sex with anybody I want" Damon gives her a look that says _"fuck you_" he can have anybody.

Bonnie puts her hand over her chest. "Go ahead, but when your with them, you'll be thinking about fucking me, instead"

"I accept" Damon lowered his head very prideful because he liked to be challenged. He thought she was delusional if she thought she could resist him.

* * *

Stefan and Elena enter arm and arm… making eyes at the pretend happy couple who don't even notice the lovebirds have entered. "Do you honestly believe, those two have been having a secret relationship behind our backs without anybody knowing" Elena says it like her own ears don't believe the words.

Stefan shrugs as he keeps his face blank. "If there his one thing my brother is good at, its keeping secrets"

"Not Bonnie, she would have told me" Elena shakes her head no.

"Not unless she thought you would freak-out"

"And why would I freak out over her dating Damon. . . Their like oil and water" Elena says it dry with the intention of sarcasm but her voice was full of worry.

"Who's like oil and water?" Caroline says standing behind Stefan And Elena. Stefan just nods his head towards Damon and Bonnie.

"Okay, that can't be what I think it is."

"Its what you think it is"

Damon lets Bonnie know that they have an audience.

So he leans in and kisses her it's a whole a lot of tongue and lip action. "Hey! Stop mouth raping my friend" Caroline swats Damon shoulder. "Why Barbie, Jealous" Damon touched his lips like they were on fire.,, well that kiss was pretty damn hot even if it was for show.

"Ew, I just throw-up a little in my mouth" Caroline fakes a gag.

Bonnie rolls her eyes, because this is all pretend between her and Damon, yet it has everybody in uproar. "If you don't mind, I would like to talk with my friend alone"

"Sure Barbie, Try not to speak to highly of me" He taunts sarcastically.

* * *

Damon heads for the bar, followed by his two favorite people.

"Wait before you say anything I already know what your going to say…Damon! Bonnie's my best friend and your bad for her" Damon does his best Elena impression, prissy with a side of judgmental.

"I do not sound like that" Elena is highly offended but she doesn't realize she could be quite preachy.

"Oh, and last but not least, Damon! if you hurt her you'll deal with me…was that broody enough Stef" Damon winks at Stefan.

"This isn't a joke, Damon we care about both you and Bonnie and we just want the truth"

"If you care so much, just be happy for us, Besides isn't this what you guys wanted, me and the witch getting it on, I mean getting along" Damon smacked his teeth together with a smirk.

"Don't be disgusting" Elena's face grimaced.

Damon knows he's being disrespectful but he doesn't mean to be especially where Bonnie is considered he just likes rattling Stefan and Elena, because on most days they act like his parents instead of his brother and friend.

Damon sips his drink disinterested and unconcerned with what they actually care about.

"I've never been fond of the truth, but whatever is going on between me and my old lady, its between us" Damon turns his entire back towards them which makes it very clear that the conversation is dead and he's not going to say anything else about it.

* * *

"So tell me the jest of what's really going on between you and psycho vamp"

"We're… um, its, its complicated, were dating" Bonnie thinks about how convicing that sounded.

"Complicated, a good or bad complicated. . . dating"

"Good, Definitely good" Bonnie smiles looking at Damon's backside in his Black Levi jeans that hugged his butt nicely.

Caroline sees the glossed over look in Bonnie's eyes. "Wow, he must be better in bed, than I remember"

Bonnie releases an airy laugh. Smiling at Caroline. "Well, I can honestly say, he doesn't disappoint"

"Oh, details " Caroline has her mouth turned up into a smile her mouth watering for details.

Damon's ears perk a little eager to hear her spill the beans to Caroline. "I'll fill you in later…"

* * *

Bonnie gets up and goes over to Damon her steps a bit to anxious to be close to him. "Oh, why'd you stop talking. it was just getting interesting"

"I bet…I'll come over later, to hear your plan, I feel a little over this… " Bonnie looks around she is clearly annoyed with the cynical looks she has been receiving from her friends.

"Who cares what they think!" Damon waves Stefan, Elena anyone else staring at them off.

"Who said I cared" Bonnie kisses Damon sweetly across his lips. Using her thumb to wipe the lip-gross off that stains his lips.

"Later"

Damon just smiles as he watches her strut out of the Mystic Grill, wow she was magnificent. Her walk was almost as arrogant as one of his own.

* * *

Damon waits and she doesn't call, he finds that he's actually checking his phone for her call every five minutes or so. Which is something he doesn't do, _what is this little pretend romance doing to him. _

pouring a drink Damon lets his cloths leave his body, first his shoes than his pants and briefs and last is the shirt, he was weird like that.

Damon throws himself on his silk sheets, which felt good rubbing against his skin.

but these shallow groans from outside have his attention as he lays on the bed.

Bonnie crawls through Damon's window, he lays there comfortably calm. Watching her pull herself up after falling through. "Ow!"

Damon smirks at her amazed, because no one as ever has ever snuck through his window before that was his thing. "You know, you don't have to sneak in to see me, everyone thinks were dating"

Damon stands there in nothing but his slippers giving Bonnie a good look at what she's giving up. . .

"I liked this way better"

"Whatever floats your boat" Damon winks turning back towards the bed. With Bonnie taking a very leisure look. "You never called"

"I thought, I would surprise you, surprise" Bonnie takes a seat on Damon's bed crossing her legs making a clear statement. "So, what's the plan?"

Damon went towards the bed still naked as a jaybird. "I don't think that's why, you're really here" …


	4. Chapter 4

_**I own nothing all characters belong to the CW and L.J. Smith**_

_**AN- I'm super sorry but I have been really busy with school and I have been having the worse case of writers-block in my life… but hopefully I can get my mojo working again… oh and TVD has been really making me mad with how they have been writing or how they have not been writing for Bamonfans so I need to get In gear for all Bamon lovers…**_

_**Chapter- Borrowed movies and Karaoke **_

Bonnie moans. "And why did, I come here?" Bonnie sizes Damon up and down. "Because you've come to your senses about us not sleeping together"

Bonnie wraps her arms around Damon's neck smiling pressing her body firmly against his chest her nipples erect, Damon nearly growls because he just wants to ravage her . "I told you, No sex! And I meant it"

"Tease" Damon releases a despondent sigh. "You're the one standing here naked, I think that makes you the tease"

"Well, than no more free looks for you , missy" Damon waves his finger as he covers himself.

Bonnie chuckles. "I'm crushed!" Bonnie moves around his room touching things here and there. "I get the feeling your not taking this serious"

"You have no idea, how serious am taking this"

"Okay, just for the record…we're not going to have sex-sex, but we can still do other things right?" Damon inquires raising his brow.

"Yeah, other things like talk, share, the things normal couples do"

"But this is pretend, and were not normal!" Damon shakes his head. "Besides, Normal Is overrated, I like unusual"

"Good to know, now we both have something to look forward when the movies are found"

Damon doesn't say anything, he only considers what things will be like after the movies are found. Bonnie watches the emotions on his face change unsure of what he's thinking.

"I should go, we have a long day tomorrow"

Damon stops her grabbing her forearm, letting his thumb run up her smooth skin.

"You could stay…if you want"

"I could stay!" Bonnie bobs her head agreeing with a slight hesitation.

"I give you my word, no funny business" Damon says with a smirk crossing his heart with his finger. As they make it over to his bed.

Bonnie laughs a grand laugh tossing a pillow at Damon, because his word means shit.

"What side of the bed, do you prefer?"

"The middle" Damon say's with a outrageous grin on his face. Bonnie rolls her eyes. "You could change into this"

Bonnie takes Damon's black v-neck heading towards the bathroom. She returns shortly jumping on the bed.

The night goes back to quickly for Damon and Bonnie, who each share a personal secret. Damon admits he misses how close he and Stefan use to be. And Bonnie admits that he is a certifiable a-hole but she understands him because they are more alike than one would think. This floors them both but mostly Damon making his nerves scratch at the surface of all the emotions he has yet to master.

Bonnie falls asleep before Damon palm to palm, he watches her eyelids flutter from whatever madness is happening in her head. She was beautiful and he was paying attention. he trails his finger down from her forehead to the bridge of her nose landing on her lips he lets his finger remember the shape and feel of them.

Damon does the last thing expected he takes a picture with his phone.

Damon smiles to himself, although he didn't want too, his word was shit after all; so he gets a quick feel, that doesn't wake her, it only makes her shift positions.

He closes his eyes with a big smile.

* * *

Bonnie awakens behind Damon with her arm tucked tightly underneath his, her hand draped across his stomach and torso, and with every movement she felt pressure from his arm locking her in place. She looked at her their bodies molded into one she smiled curiously to herself. Wondering if Damon was awake and pretending to be asleep for the purpose of fucking with her.

"Damon!. You awake" She says into his ear trying to wiggle free.

Damon lays on the other side of her with his eyes closed, he felt peaceful and fully rested.

"Trying to sneak off and leave me?" Damon asked with his back still facing her. "No!, of course not, but my arms asleep"

Damon smirked turning to face her, and for a moment his sense and sensibility are stunned at how beautiful she is, he liked the way the sun bounced off her warm skin and sparkled on her green orbs.

Bonnie notices the astonished look on his also stunning features. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, you just. . . Look- - -"

Bonnie groans. "Look somebody, who just woke-up, I scare myself sometimes" Bonnie jumps off the bed which was a straight shot to his bathroom slight embarrassment for how she looks in front of him. . . "Actually, you look beautiful" he says to himself laying there.

"So, what do you think happened to the movies?" Bonnie says from the bathroom the words grumbled..

Damon wonders if she's using his toothbrush. "I honestly, don't know…we should probably ask Stefan"

Bonnie steps out of the bathroom, her hair now tossed up in a ponytail. "Why?"

"Because, he and Elena do boring things like watch movies and such"

* * *

Stefan watches has Bonnie and Damon crawl around on the floor of his room, watching them he really doesn't know what he should do or say. So he just clears his throat getting there attention.

"Hey!" Bonnie says. "What are you doing?"

Picking themselves up off the floor, Damon and Bonnie stand straight up. Stefan waits for an answer . "what's going on here?" Stefan brows practically cross each other in confusion.

"Umm, we we're just looking for our se-"

Bonnie intercedes quickly. "We're looking for some movies" Bonnie slaps Damon across the chest giving him a stern look.

Damon groans. "Specific movies, a green and blue disc have you seen them by any chance"

Stefan just scratches his head he figures its best not question them any farther. "I actually let Jeremy borrow a couple of movies, I don't know which ones but you should probably ask him" Stefan looks at them curiously because quite frankly they are giving him a reason to worry about what the hell is up with them.

"Thanks!"

"Ah, Elena wanted to ask you two if you'd be interested in -"

" A Double date" Damon says with a smirk. "No!, not really... but we'll be at the grill later"

"No! thanks"

" Sure!"

Bonnie stares at Damon because she's beyond surprised that he'd actually want to go. "Which is it, Yes or no?"

"its a Yes" Damon just nods smirking at Bonnie. Bonnie and Damon leave Stefan's room.

"Why are we going tonight?"

"Because I think, it'd be fun" Damon just walks off whistling… and Bonnie idly follows she knows he's up to something. "Liar"

* * *

Its later and much to everyone surprise Damon and Bonnie come in looking like the perfect couple if only everybody knew it was pretend, but who really knows anymore.

* * *

"So what is it between you two?"

"What do you mean?" Bonnie sits up resting her fist under her chin her elbow firmly on the table.

"I mean how do you feel about each other?" Caroline was being very nosey she was dying for details about what was actually going on and how they managed to keep that they were together a secret for so long.

"We feel... something" Bonnie and Damon look at each other bemused because they've just

begun to scratch the surface of where this is heading. "Like what?"

"Things, some-things" Bonnie leaves it vague because she can't speak for Damon who isn't saying anything which is unusual especially for him.

"That's it?" Caroline is literally disappointed.

"Pretty much" Bonnie shrugs.

"Excuse us we'll be over there"

* * *

Damon pulls Bonnie away… "What is it?"

"I'm curious, how do you feel?" He's shouting on the inside at Caroline for even making him curious enough to ask.

"About what?"

"About Us..."

"How do you feel?" Bonnie gazes at him, trying read the emotions on his face.

"I asked you first" Damon squints staring at her intensely, he was twisting on the inside for her answer.

Bonnie opens her mouth to say something but she's interrupted by some guy who attends Mystic high, this gives her the perfect reason to leave Damon wallowing in suspense and it'll also give her time to figure-out how she thinks she feels about Damon, and how she knows she feels about him, she'll flirt with this boy and try to forget what's making her forget other guys exist.

Damon watches as this guy flirts with his Bonnie and he doesn't like it, he listens to the nuance of her voice and her slightly elevated heart beat she liked that he was flirting with her and Damon had no doubt In his mind that if she wasn't pretending to be with him she'd be all over this guy maybe those were insecurities pushing through , _he wasn't even attractive_ Damon thought plus he was becoming increasingly annoyed at his presence with Bonnie.

* * *

Damon manages to hear other outside noises since he was focusing so hard on Bonnie and this nameless _Douche bag_… he couldn't believe his ears but Stefan and Elena were actually doing karaoke right before his eyes and to a lady GaGa song none the less, this gives Damon an idea….

Damon places himself in front of Bonnie and the nameless Jock strap. "Go away, before I kill you" Damon uses his compulsion on the guy. "That wasn't necessary, he was just asking to be my lab partner, no need to be jealous"

Damon scoffs. "Jealousy, that had nothing to with jealousy ...he annoyed me"

"He didn't even speak to you"

"He looked at me" Damon says it snidely.

Bonnie smiled at the raven-haired vampire he was cute all jealous…As she gazed at him her cheeks turned a shade of red. "Its our turn"

"For what?"

"Karaoke" Damon winks pulling Bonnie towards the stage. "No!"

"Yes!" Damon grins at her.

* * *

"Hey! Uh guys?" Caroline points to the stage. "Look!"

Stefan spites up his drink practically choking, Elena nearly does the same. "Have we died and just don't know it" Elena asks all shocked and dismayed,

"I don't know, Stefan and I are already dead, Elena" Caroline says just staring at the stage.

"Pinch me" Stefan pinches Elena . "Ow!"

"Well its real, Damon is about to sing…I got to record this" Stefan snaps out of his shock and pulls out his phone excited.

* * *

"Why, this song?"

"I like it" Damon flutters his eyelashes at her his eyes shrugging.

"Oh and by the way, there will be no outside dating"

"That wasn't apart of the deal"

"It is now!" He says quick through clenched teeth smiling.

Bonnie rolls her eyes. "Fine!"

"Good!"

"Great!"

**_Dashboard confessionals- You have stolen my heart-_**

" _we watch the season pull up its own stakes_

_And catch the last weekend of the last week_

_Before the gold and the glimmer have been replaced, another sun socked season _

_Fades away…_

_You have stolen my heart_

_you have stolen my heart_

_Invention only, grand farewells_

_Crash the best one, of the best ones_

_Clear liquor and cloudy eyed, too early to say goodnight_

_You have stolen my heart_

_You have stolen my heart_

_And from ballroom floor we are in the celebration_

_One good stretch before our hibernation_

_Our dreams assured and we all, will sleep well_

_Sleep well (x4)_

_You have stolen_

_You have stolen_

_You have stolen my heart_

_I watch you spin around in your highest heels_

_You are the best one, of the best ones _

_We all look like we feel_

_You have stolen my_

_You have stolen my_

_You have stolen my heart_

Bonnie kisses Damon on the cheek. "I like you" Damon whispers in her ear. "I like you too" Bonnie whispers back...They just smile at each other….


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing all characters belong to the CW and L.J Smith **

**I've got soccer **** , don't hate me for the late updates. Oh and my laptop charger hate's me.**

**Chapter- Movie night madness, I've seen your birth mark**

Bonnie and Damon act as if everything between them is still pretend, they act as if they've never admitted that they said what they said, they chalk it up too having a moment of weakness. Bonnie blames the song and the fact that she was flattered and Damon blames alcohol and his impulsive nature for making him act so stupid.

'I sang, I cant believe I sang, Damon scratches his head, he think's he's losing it. Something must be wrong with him.

"Feel my forehead." He leans over Stefan.

"Why?" Stefan asks putting his newspaper down.

"I feel. . . Sick," Damon flops down adjacent Stefan on the leather sofa.

"You're a vampire, we don't get sick."

"Thank you captain obvious, I know that, but why does my stomach feel in knots, I'm all sweaty, I'm doing stupid things."

Stefan smirks curiously, he get's it . " What's that look?" Damon sees the light-bulb flash in Stefan's head.

"Maybe you have the love bug." He cracks a smile at Damon.

Damon opens his mouth slightly, shifting his body weight on the couch sinking deeper into the cushion.

"Why, do you have to girly everything up"

"Same reason you have to be in denial all the time,"

Damon thinks about what Stefan say's for once, has he been bitten by that neutering little bug of love, Damon hated being bothered with things known as emotions all they do is bring him trouble and heartache, it's never ended well for him loving someone, he doesn't want to ruin anything with the witch by falling in love with her. Love is messy, it get's in the way. And he doesn't want anything messy to come in between him and her.

Good thing he doesn't love her, Care about her 'Yes, love 'No, he's going to keep it that way.

* * *

Bonnie snoops around Jeremy's room, she's surprised at how well kept it is, teenage boys are disgusting and they're rooms are hazard zones, she's thankful Jeremy isn't one of those boys.

She finds one of the movies the blue disc to be precise, she calls Damon immediately, "Hello," And the moment she hears his voice it hits her, she likes spending time with Damon, they enjoy late night dates getting know each other, since sex isn't the driving force behind the time they spend together, its purely out of fun, she enjoys the midnight rides in his mustang where they get a little reckless with other's people property, let's just mailbox's beware. And she realizes she doesn't want this to end.

"So I was right, you found it in his porn collection."

"No." She says with a chuckle.

"No what? You didn't find it with the porn or you didn't find it at all?"

Bonnie looks at the DVD, before slipping it into her purse. "Nope, I didn't find it"

"Darn." Damon say's mockingly.

"Thanks for sounding so broken up about it."

"Your welcome," There a moment of blissful silence. "So, I'll see later for movie night at the Gilbert house."

"Of course."

It's movie night at the Gilbert residence, The regular show up, Caroline come's with Matt and Tyler, it's a bit weird but Caroline relishes in unconventional. . .

And last to the party is the murderous Vampire and the peculiar Witch.

"It's something going on with those two."

"You means besides the whole dating each other thing."

"Yeah, I think Damon might be falling in love."

"Really." Elena sounds so surprised. "Yeah, your okay with that aren't you." Stefan questions detecting something beneath her surprise. " Yeah, of course." She gives him lopsided smile, pulling him into a hug.

Something doesn't settle well within Stefan, as he hugs her back.

* * *

Jeremy throws in the first movie he see's, he doesn't really care what they watch, it's not like he plans to stay for the whole movie anyways he has other plans. This was Elena's stupid thing she liked to and he just got dragged into it.

"Whoa, Jeremy, someone needs to get laid." Tyler teases.

"Shut-up, it's not mines,"

"Sure."

"Seriously Jer, one of your porno's ." Elena winces in disgust.

"It's not mine's, look at your boyfriend."

Stefan throws is hands up denying the movie belongs to him. "Hurry up and turn it off."

"Wow, how do I bend like that?" Caroline tilts her head, her mouth hung open impressed.

"We could try that." Matt winks at her. Caroline just giggles like a school girl.

The voices from the movie sound oddly recognizable. "I can't believe we just did that."

"Believe it."

"Bonnie, Damon?" The horrified look on Jeremy's face is nothing compared to the tone of his voice.

"Oh my God, turn it off." Elena says in a panicked manner.

"I need to bleach my eyes." Matt says getting a full view of Damon's ass.

Bonnie drops her glass as she and Damon enter the living room, as everyone stares at them slack-jawed. Caroline can' t control the smile or thumbs-up she gives, she never thought Bonnie had It in her. 'It's always the shy one's, Caroline can't remove the smile from her face or shake the thought of trying that bending move.

"My corneas are forever damaged." Matt say's looking directly at Damon. He was mad Bonnie got so little screen time, not that he'll admit it.

"Well, I guess the secrets out." Damon shrugs. And Bonnie just look's petrified.

"Now I get it." Stefan say's nodding.

* * *

Bonnie and Damon seat on the couch with Elena, Stefan staring down on them like parent's.

"So, care to explain." Elena folds her arms across her chest, in a mother hen type of manner.

Bonnie turns pointing at Damon.

"I was drunk and he took advantage of me." Bonnie spews like a innocent child.

" How could you take advantage of her like that?" Elena turns to scold Damon.

Damon's mouth drops. "It was her idea, it was your idea, I was just a unwilling participant." Damon nonchalant.

"Unwilling, you more then willing to go through with… more then willing"

"Only because you begged me, baby."

"There wasn't any begging , you were just easy."

Bonnie and Damon snip at each other for the next couple of minutes, with Stefan and Elena, they look like their having way to much fun insulting each other.

"I feel like at any moment, their gonna rip each others clothes off."

Damon hears this going in for the 'kill, he kisses Bonnie hard on the lips, he was suffocating her with his lips, she resists at first but slowly she melts into this kiss, he gets a little touchy, pulling his lips away, he gives Bonnie this look, a look that she understands.

"Were gonna give you guys a minute."

"So this is why they've two have been acting weird." Stefan chuckles.

"You don't think, that's why they got together. Do you?"

"I think maybe that was part of it."

* * *

"So, now what?" Damon asks, his lips were on fire, right now he'd do anything she asks of him.

"We get the hell out of here, before they come back." Bonnie offers sarcastically.

Damon holds out his hand, she takes it as they flee...


End file.
